The Deal With Darkness
by SmexyKitten91
Summary: He knew it was a mistake but he couldn't stand being alone anymore, over 30 years was enough. He considered it the Man In The Moon's fault, he forced him down this dark path and now Jack doubts he can go back. HiJack
1. The Offer

**Chapter One  
The Offer  
**

When he was first asked he refused. Completely and utterly. He didn't agree with it one bit. But as time moved on, 39 silent, lonely and pretty unhappy years, he gave into temptation.

Jack had spent many nights trying to talk to the Man in the Moon; he was confused, alone and scared. He just wanted to know his purpose, was that so wrong? To this day he still hasn't received an answer and has given up asking. He'd begun to start loathing the man, and his moon. All he wanted was one kid to see him, to be his friend, hell just a "hey" would be great.

Jack sometimes struggles now to even look at the moon, when the sun goes down he hides behind clouds, trees, buildings, his own hood, anything to help relieve his guilt. For you see Jack had done something terrible. Something he still hasn't been punished for which surprises and worries him. He imagines MiM views him as a child throwing a temper tantrum or a teenager rebelling and Jack could care less, or at least that's what he tells himself.

In his mind this was the only way he could gain a companion; the 'big four' clearly wanted nothing more to do with him other than passing glances and greetings. This went for any of the other spirits he ran into as well.

_He_ was the only one that seemed to care, although Jack knew better than to believe that. The man in question offered him the same thing every year since he became Jack Frost. And for 38 years he declined. But his answers began to grow weaker, finding it harder and harder to think of any reasons to not accept the offer. When the fateful day arrived in the 39th year Jack took the man's hand and began to follow him.

For four years he has been in this man's presence, training and preparing for what is to come. Sure he regrets some of the things he's done, some nights it's all he can think about. But now all he can do is follow in the Nightmare King's footsteps blindly.

* * *

Jack twirled his staff absentmindedly as he watched the fearlings floating around and interacting with one another, at least that's what he thought they were doing. He grimaced as one came too close; he hated them. Despite having gotten used to them and how hopeless and scared they made him feel, he could never get used to how they could control him at one snap of their master's fingers. They forced him to do all of the man's biddings. Pitch told him it was necessary, Jack thought he was right to a degree. He could never bring himself to do any of the things the man demanded of him, particularly at first. Something inside still stopped him from being truly evil.

But it had gotten easier with time and practice. He was successfully able to maim small dead animals on his own, while he was watched over, although it still made him feel sick. He was fine with everything he was forced to do that didn't involve harming or even taking an innocent life. Pitch didn't seem to realise this inability, but to his credit he did have patience with the boy, never forcing him to do it unless there was some determination from him to do the task at hand.

The staff stopped its movements as its user drifted up from his seat, resting his pale feet on the cool stone. "Pitch," he called out strongly, bringing his crooked staff to rest on his right shoulder. Not long after his shadow distorted and altered into the Nightmare man's form before becoming the man himself. It didn't even surprise him anymore; he had long grown used to the tall man using his shadow to travel effortlessly to his location.

"I'm heading out to cause a blizzard or two," he smirked somewhat, "try not to miss me while I'm gone."

"Oh I won't Frost," Pitch turned, speaking dryly over his shoulder, "on the contrary it'll be much quieter, I might actually get some scheming done."

"Haha," he mocked airily, "Don't wait up." He turned on his heel, throwing a brief wave over his shoulder as he propelled himself upwards, using the wind to guide him out of the shadow man's Venetian hideout with ease. The sun stung his blue eyes when he was free from the dark cave; he rubbed them in a vain attempt to help.

Once a mile or so away he felt relief wash over him, happiness filling his heart. He didn't enjoy spending too much time cooped up with the fearlings, it wasn't pleasant. It was like all the good emotions he had were drained out of him; or that could just be Pitch's lack of humour starting to get to him, the so called Nightmare King really needed to light up. He chuckled into the wind as his mind began to work clearly once more, a few moments pasting before he began nearing the rooftops of the village underneath; laying a light sprinkling of snow in his wake.

The boy came to rest near a local field in-between some houses, where he saw children playing. It didn't take long for the grass to be covered with a thick lining of snow, making it a winter wonderland. Their little eyes sparkled as they ran back inside to fetch their scarves and gloves. Once they had all returned they began making snowmen, forts and some even started having a snowball fight. This time Jack's eyes twinkled, his lips pulling into a big grin, "Never takes long."

He quickly glided down towards the boy's throwing rather poor excuses for snowballs at one other and it wasn't long before Jack had all the children involved by throwing his own icy spheres at them, the cold air was filled with their giggles of delight. There were blurs of white being hurled in all directions, several pasting by Jack's form as he drifted around them expertly; conjuring plenty more snowballs for them to use as ammunition. They all continued until they were utterly exhausted or called away for dinner, Jack frowned at the thinning numbers, just noticing that the sun was setting on the horizon, "But I'm not finished," he called out, a touch of optimism in his voice.

As they all slowly returned to their homes, paying him no attention, the spirit forced his left hand rather roughly into his hoodie pocket, stalking off towards the edge of the village. It was the same story wherever he went; he would have the time of his immortal life and use his powers to encourage the kids to have more fun as well, every time hoping that someone would notice his presence but each time to no avail.

He let the wind pull his body into the sky, heading towards the place of his birth. It always helped clear his head and calm him down, although he never knew why he was always drawn back to Burgess. He wasn't going to complain if it worked, but he couldn't help but wonder about it from time to time.

* * *

The skies were remarkably clear in Berk on this winters day as the young Haddock strolled back to his home with a large basket full of salmon and cod, a certain dragon's favourites. When the door was opened, a large black reptile descended on him, paying no heed to the boy's complaints and warning tone. The creature's teeth gripped the edge of the basket and dragged it over the teen's flattened body towards the centre of the room, devouring the fish happily, "Thanks for that bud," he stated sourly as he picked himself up off the floor, brushing some dirt off his clothes.

Toothless barely showed any concern until half of his fish was demolished. Hiccup sighed with a slight chuckle, running his fingers through his shaggy hair as he headed up to his room, where he pulled out a fairly new piece of paper and some charcoal. He was adding some improvements to his recent sketch of all the Dragon Training Academy's dragons and their riders, and so far he had to say it was looking really good despite it being one of his first non-invention related drawings in quite a while.

After a few hours passed, Toothless now curled up behind the teen dreamily looking at his surroundings, Hiccup dropped the pencil to stretch his muscles out. He cast his drowsy viridian eyes to his open window just as he noticed the sudden chill, so he picked himself up to go and close it. Once there a figure caught his attention in the darkness, they were stumbling somewhat as the ground was beginning to frost over.

"Hey Gobber! Any news on when my dad will be coming home?" Hiccup yelled over the increasing howls of wind. He did worry about his father when he was away travelling. Said Viking raised his metal hand to his mouth, trying to amplify his already loud voice.

"Shouldn't be too long now lad!" They waved farewell as the large man headed off towards home, most likely to get out of the blustery weather. The boy closed his window soon after and turned back to his drawing.

Hiccup was thoroughly unaware of the dark clouds descending, hiding a raging snowstorm behind them.

* * *

Jack spent a few hours seated at the lake that was partially hidden by trees but still easily accessible. He kicked his feet a little, putting his staff on the ground before manoeuvring into a more comfortable position while he contemplated. Soon afterward he couldn't help but noticed a couple of kids walking over to the waters frozen edge, they chatted and giggled noisily as they put makeshift ice skates on their feet before beginning their wobbly journey onto the water.

A smile crept onto his face as he watched. Two of them were holding onto one another as if their life depended on it, doing their best not to fall. One was skating around confidently, almost arrogantly, and the last one skated slowly but was steady and somewhat nimble. For the longest time he simply observed them, envying them really. He released a frozen breath in annoyance, kicking himself up from his stone seat.

He swung his staff at the group causing a fairly strong gust of wind that knocked most of them down; he smirked at the sight, hopping up onto a nearby tree branch he pushed himself off it and away from his place of origin and the merriment.

When he had reached the town centre he slowed, coming to rest on the roof of the local pub. His ice blue eyes followed people down below as they got on with their day, not noticing his existence; not that he expected them to. Once a few moments passed a grey blur bounced through the crowd towards the towns' outskirts, driven by curiosity Jack shadowed the movement, trying his best to stay close behind. It lead him to a large clearing in the forest that bordered the village.

As Jack turned slowly he was immediately faced with a rather angry looking rabbit that towered over him and virtually spat at the sprite as he spoke, "Why're you following me shadow boy?"

The almost seven foot guardian glowered down, his long ears standing straight up now as he barely paused, not waiting for him to answer before letting another insult fall easily from the mouth under his twitching nose, "What? Did Pitch get rid of you? Aww what a shame but you must have expected it, I mean look at you, who would want you."

His eye lids narrowed, pointing his crooked staff warningly at Bunnymund, "You don't want all Pooka's to be extinct now do you?" he asked rhetorically, enjoying the faintest flinch from the rabbit.

"Like you have the power," he scoffed, crossing his arms as he clearly found Jack to not be a threat, "You're not even Pitch's first hand man; I don't see what he keeps you around for."

"More than you know rabbit. Just you wait," he turned, scowling at the Easter Bunny over his shoulder, "Now if you'll excuse me I have business to do, unlike you."

He could hear the Pooka disagreeing but his body was already lifted by the wind like he weighed no more than a leaf, leading him off in search of a sunnier setting in which to release his blizzard and frustrations.

* * *

It wasn't long before he could see an island forming in the distance, the island of Berk to be precise. He passed by some dragons on his way and even flew beside one for a short while. This was one of the reasons he visited so much, where else could you go to find dragons? He found them to be fascinating creatures and most of them seemed to like him too. He would often fly with them, play with them and feed them by freezing a school of swimming fish so they could defrost it and relish in the catch.

But the prime reason he liked travelling all the way out into the middle of the ocean was simply that because the natives were Vikings they had no problems or issues with him coming here when he needed to release an almighty snowstorm to quell his anger. He admired this about them and was often surprised at how much resistance they had.

As Jack came closer to the unsuspecting village and its inhabitants a large black cloud began to form overhead. The wind severely picked up and started to whip snow past his pale face. He felt like this was going to be one of his biggest blizzards yet, all because of that stupid rabbit and his unrelenting tongue.

* * *

**Legal Disclaimer -  
I in no way am or claim to be associated with How To Train Your Dragon/Riders Of Berk or Rise Of The Guardians/Guardians of Childhood, they belong to their respective writers, animator's etc. I do this for my own enjoyment as well as others. ****Please support the official release as they are both awesome films and books.**

**Thank you very much for reading! What do you think? I did want to make Jack a bit more evil, but I just couldn't do it, it wouldn't be true to his fun loving character, I will do my best though to make it interesting. Follows and reviews will be very much appreciated :)**


	2. The Meeting

******Chapter two  
The meeting**

The waves crashed on the rocks down below the island of Berk while the winds continued to pick up speed and snow was now falling fast and laying down on the ground thickly. Jack could feel himself becoming overcome with anger as he focused more on his storm, releasing all of his pent up emotions into it.

Fearlings began to appear from the shadows down in the village, attracted by his strong display of wrath. Jack failed to notice them until one phased into his body, intensifying everything he felt at that moment. He lowered his head, his white fringe covering his now cloudy eyes; a malicious laugh ripping itself from his throat as he outstretched his arms and began directing his staff towards random parts of the settlement and nearby forest, shooting beams of ice that froze all it was gestured at.

It didn't take long for mindless destruction of objects and buildings to feel trivial, he needed to destroy something more, or that's what the Fearling made him think. He flew off into the forest in search of something, he wasn't quite sure what it was but it had to be alive.

* * *

"Hiccup!" said teen jostled from his light sleep at the shouts and loud knocking on his front door.

He mumbled something unintelligible as he moved to attach his prosthetic metal leg, releasing a loud yawn and rising to his feet. The banging noise increased as did the yelling, "Give me a minute."

Once he'd made it downstairs and swung the door open he was confronted with a rather troubled looking Astrid and Fishlegs, the twin's, well they were just hanging around in the background, not seeming too bothered about the whole situation. They were all covered in snow and being blown about by the harsh winds, their dragons were nearby trying their best to protect their owners from the more than unpleasant weather.

"It's Snotlout! Hookfang came back from the forest without him," Fishlegs rushed out quickly, his blond hair whipping his face, "We've got to find him before this blizzard gets any worse."

"Toothless!" the Night Fury hurried to his side, saddle in-between his teeth, "Thanks bud," he rubbed the reptile's head affectionately before throwing the saddle onto his back and quickly fastening the straps, "Let's go, does anyone know where he went?"

"We just know he's still on this island, said he was going somewhere to_ clear his head_," Astrid stressed the last part in an disbelieving tone and hoisted herself with ease up onto Stormfly's back; three of them moving to follow her lead.

"Can't we just leave him out there?" Tuffnut asked rudely while he climbed onto Belch's saddle, Ruffnut chimed in with a laugh as she hopped onto Burp, "Can we leave_ you_ while we're at it?"

The twin's began to argue with one another, Hiccup sighed and lead the way to the forest while on Toothless' back, yelling over the wind, "Come on, whether or not we like him, we have to try and save him."

Fishlegs hurried onto Meatlug's back and went after the group who were already approaching the white trees of the forest. They all flew slowly as they dove underneath the branches, scouring the ground as best they could despite being blinded by falling snowflakes, "Everyone split up! If you see Snotlout fire a few shots into the air!"

They all gave a nod and separated, heading out so they could search all of Berk as fast as possible. Hiccup lead Toothless in the direction of Black Heart Bay, keeping his eyes on the white ground below during the journey, hoping his cousin would stick out like a sore thumb.

Regardless of how slow his friend flew it didn't take long to reach the bay as Berk was a pretty small island. His freckled face pulled into a frown as he didn't spot anything that could be his stupid cousin; the pair flew out into the ocean a little before Hiccup adjusted his foot in the gear controlling the dragon's tail, making them turn around.

It was then that he spotted Snotlout recoiling from something on the beach underneath them; the brunette teen strained his eyes to try and see what was happening but could barely make out a thing. Toothless' claws crunched in the snow as they landed nearby, at once Hiccup was off and struggling to get to the other Viking.

"Stay back!" a growl of a voice warned, pointing an odd looking weapon at him, "Or you'll be next."

* * *

Jack could feel the Fearlings influence spreading throughout his body, a crowd of them following him across the land. He couldn't think properly anymore, all he could concentrate on was harming something and as soon as possible. The thoughts running through his mind frightened him but there was nothing he could do about it. His true voice was a distant whisper to his brain.

"Finally," a foreign voice spoke using his tongue; he had spotted a young Viking alone on the beach down below. He landed behind the rather tough looking teen; swiftly knocking his staff on the other's shoulder blade causing him to spin around in panic.

"W-who's there?" he forced out, trying to sound threatening but his body language betraying him.

Jack sneered, "Oh no one. No one at all." his staff lightly grazed the boy's left boot, causing it to turn into ice. The wood slowly made it up his lower leg making him wince, terror evident in his azure-grey eyes.

Just as the ice was about to travel past his knee Jack noticed a few unwanted presences. A dragon could be heard hissing and growling at him warily as the immortal being warned the human not to interfere. It paused briefly but pressed forward; crying loudly over the strong winds, "Let him go! I know he's not the best guy out there but he doesn't deserve this!"

Jack's eyes widened, he's eye colour shifting and turning lighter once more, "Oh no.." his small voice was concealed by the storm, quickly he pushed off from the snow covered sand, flying into the cover of the trees above the bay. He didn't slow until he was on an island not too far away but far enough to feel safe.

He couldn't control the muttering that constantly left his thin lips, however it didn't stop him from noticing that the Fearlings were long gone, leaving him to his thoughts. He wasn't sure why as it was still dark outside but was glad to be left alone.

He pulled his hood over his head, hiding himself from the moons gaze, not believing what he'd almost done, he'd never felt so guilty. He kept blaming himself despite knowing full well it was the shadows fault. It was his body, his hands and powers that almost took an undeserving, innocent life.

* * *

As the shadow disappeared Hiccup rushed to his cousin making sure his leg was alright. He asked Toothless to shot a small plasma blast at the ice, melting it instantly and sparing Snotlout's leg.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was gonna die of frostbite!" he began to rub his leg to get the feeling back.

Hiccup looked at his rival, concern and curiosity in his bright green eyes, "Why didn't you run away from that thing?"

"What thing? My leg just started to freeze over from the storm," speaking of which all traces of the blizzard had disappeared. If it wasn't for the snow resting on the ground they would have thought it had never happened.

"He was clearly there," he reasoned with the dense Viking, "It looked like a teenager but not at the same time. Like he was covered in shadows, making him blurry.. You really didn't see him?"

Snotlout shock his head, "Now come on let's head back, I'm starving!" He hastily ran over to Toothless' side, motioning for the skinnier boy to hurry up.

Hiccup sat in the saddle, Snotlout climbing on after him; his thoughts consuming him. He was completely perplexed by what had just transpired, he clearly saw and spoke to the masculine form but why couldn't Snotlout see what was trying to kill him?

The three took off, heading for home. He was planning to discuss it further with his friends as Toothless shot another blast into the clear night sky above, hopefully signally them all to return as well. His logical brain didn't understand any of it but one thing he did know is that Toothless growled when Snotlout was being attacked, so whatever he saw his friend did too.

* * *

Jack had made up his mind, he was going to return to Berk and apologise for his actions, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to do it but he wouldn't feel right if he didn't at least try. He smiled, springing to life and gliding out over the calm dark blue waters. As he approached he noticed six teens riding five dragons into the centre of town, he reduced his speed, hiding on a hut close by the group.

He recognised two of them immediately, guilt consuming him. He listened half-heartedly while they bickered and scolded the robust Viking for wandering off on his own and letting his dragon abandon him in a blizzard, Jack winced a little what with that being his fault entirely.

His ears burned as the conversation changed, "So you saw someone or _something_ on that beach with you?" The blond girl with her hair tied back enquired uncertainly.

The skinniest teen scowled, "Don't give me that look. Toothless saw it too."

"I'm sure he did, but you can't expect us to believe it with having been there," she reasoned clearly, making the boy think.

"You're not going crazy on us are you?" One of the blond twin's teased, causing a small conversation between them about how they'd 'knock' some sense into him.

"Yeah I guess.." He ignored the two that were now butting their heads together rather forcefully, "I was asleep when you came to get me, and maybe I just imagined it?" Jack judged by the look on his young face that he didn't want his friends to worry about him; after all it must be quite shocking for them to hear that.

He listened a bit longer before a thought occurred to him. That boy had seen him. A somewhat distorted version but he had been seen nonetheless. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his pale, delicate features as he continued to watch fervently with an itch to go down and introduce himself.

After a while the group dispersed, the spirit presuming they were heading towards their respective homes. He eagerly followed after the brunette and his Night Fury, although as he got closer he grew anxious. What if he wouldn't see him now? What if it was a fluke or did he just see the Fearlings? All thoughts of apologising were forgotten, for now.

* * *

Hiccup yawned, feeling ready to collapse into bed. Toothless nudged his rider lightly with his nose, trying to comfort him. He was sure they both saw something out there, but decided to leave it until the morning when his brain functioned better.

When the two arrived at the door he heard Toothless jump around and hiss lightly from behind him, his tail swishing past Hiccup's face. The teen turned hastily and was surprisingly faced with an excited Toothless knocking over and licking a slightly familiar boy's face.

"Come on.." the stranger paused, thinking, while trying to keep his face dry, "Toothless! That's what he called you! Come on now.. Off you get."

He pushed the large dragon off as best and gently as he could, he stood once free and began scratching the dragon's black scaly head and neck, causing him to made a noise in his throat suggesting that he was pleased. The odd teen kicked a large crooked stick up into his right hand, leaning on it as he started to speak somewhat awkwardly, "Hey."

"Hi.. Do I know you?" He asked unsurely, looking the teen up and down. He had brilliant white hair, an odd looking blue top covered in an icy pattern with a pocket across his stomach; brown trousers that were ripped at the shins and no shoes, his feet looked practically blue. His skin was very pale but there seemed to be noticeable dark circles around his sapphire eyes.

"Well no," he grinned sheepishly, his eyes becoming wide and sparkling with excitement.

Hiccup's thick brow rose but thought it best to introduce himself to try to better understand this odd teen and why he was in Berk, "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III son of chief Stoick the Vast and you are?"

The other's mouth dropped, "That's quite a title.. Mine kind of pales in comparison," he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "But I'm Jack Frost and am incredibly happy that you can see me!"

Well that certainly wasn't something Hiccup was expecting.. Who was this guy?

* * *

**Now the two have met, happy? ;) I wrote this on and off in the space of 9 hours or so, I was so thrilled that I had already received two reviews and eight followers (three of which appeared in the space of an hour just now!) that I had to use my day off work to write this chapter :3 I can't promise that all the chapters will be out this quickly but I will do what I can between my shifts at work. Thank you guys~!  
**


	3. A Story From The Past

**Chapter Three**  
**A Story From The Past**

Hiccup's vibrant green eyes widened considerably as he continued to stare at this so called _Jack Frost. _The thought of sleep was quickly a distant memory and it didn't help that the sun was starting to make an appearance over the horizon, bringing a new day with it as hues of orange were making there way into the dark sky.

"You don't believe me do you kiddo?" Jack frowned when the other male shock his head, his brown hair shifting slightly, "And why not?" He accused, bottom lip protruding in a pout with his left hand on his hip.

"H-huh? What?" Hiccup stammered, clearly taken aback by the stranger's boldness, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I really am," he moved his staff into his left hand so he could use his right index finger to mark an invisible cross over his heart, "I promise."

A brow raised, "Sure. And I'm really Thor," his eyes rolled in disbelief as he looked at Toothless who was nuzzling the stranger's leg happily, _'Must've dragon nip on him.'_

"R-Really!? Wow.." the white haired teen seemed awestruck, but then he blurted out, "You're not what I pictured Mr Thor… you're much skinner and fish bone like. And where's your cool hammer?" with a huge mocking grin.

"Are you for real?" His calloused fingers rubbed at his temples in an attempt to cover his shocked expression, _"What does Toothless see in you.."_ he whispered cynically before deciding to press on, "Okay, so who are you really?"

"I told you, I'm Jack Frost," there was that grin again.

"Well you're gonna have to prove it then," as he spoke he gestured to the reptile who was now back at his side, "You may have him convinced but not me."

"Mmkay!" Hiccup didn't get the teen, not even a little bit. He didn't make any sense and seemed overly joyful with everything, much like a child, it disturbed him to some extent, "Make sure you're watching!"

Jack took a deep breath, to calm his excitement, and with a wave of his staff snow started to fall lightly around them. It floated down gently, landing on their shoulders and the ground, leaving a small sprinkling of delicate flakes. After a moment Toothless withdrew inside by going through the sky hatch that lead to his owner's bedroom, opting to take a nap instead. The older of the two raised a dark eyebrow, "Impressed? I know right."

"Coincidence," the spirit's body jerked noticeably, "You can't prove that was you."

His blue eyes narrowed, "How about this then?" With some force he made the bottom of his staff connect to the floor, releasing a gust of wind as it did so. It wasn't strong enough to knock Hiccup over but it did rustle his clothing, hair and some of the snow that was still around the village, "That proof enough, _Thor?_"

He didn't admit it out loud but he was starting to think maybe it wasn't a coincidence after all, _maybe_.

"One more," Jack looked like he physically deflated as a "What!?" tripped from his almost blue lips, "Just to make absolutely sure. You are asking me to believe that you're an immortal winter spirit that is only spoken of in Viking myth. Who is commonly believed to be old by the way."

He muttered in acceptance, ignoring the jab about being misinterpreted as an 'Old man', before deciding to reach his hand out, motioning for Hiccup to take it with his own. Once he'd done so, "Hold on," was spoken as a smug look took over his soft pale features.

Hiccup felt his body shiver when his hand came into contact with the other's, his scepticism ebbing away as the cold that leaked out of Jack's skin made its way through his once warm body. He could feel the wind picking up as his foot and prosthetic became weightless; the grip grew stronger and reassuring when he noticed they were hovering a foot or two above the snow.

"A-Are yo- we flying?" He felt stupid saying it out load but couldn't ignore the fact that he was no longer on the ground and that it wasn't caused by a dragon.

"We are," Jack drifted back down, letting Hiccup rest on the earth again with him following shortly after. His bare feet landing in the slush next to the dumbfounded brunette, "Believe me now?"

"What if I said no?" He teased lightly and was promptly hit in the face with a snowball, "I guess that answers that."

The two shared a chuckle, which for Jack was a hysterical laugh at the disapproving boy's face more than anything else, when they had calmed down they smiled at one another, "I'm so glad that someone can finally see me."

Hiccup's brow creased in thought, "You said that before, has no one ever really seen you?" He noticed that the sun had almost finished rising into the sky, so he turned to open the heavy wooden door and invited the winter being inside who hesitantly tiptoed in, then closed the door behind them.

Jack's eyes darted at various belongings that were inside the hut, noting with a level of certainty that this kid was indeed a Viking, despite his appearance and mannerisms. It was decorated very simply but with very Viking-esque objects, such as shields, tools and weapons. It was nice and cosy, a perfect, welcoming home for a chief and his son.

"Apart from other spirits but that's a given really," he tried his best to shrug nonchalantly but Hiccup saw through it, figuring that it must've affected him more than his fun persona let on, "It's been 43 years now since I was.. I guess you could say I was born."

Hiccup felt saddened. He couldn't imagine anything as terrible as that especially for a prolonged period of time, "Then why me? Why am I the first?"

His blue clad shoulders shrugged, "You believe in me I guess, but I'm not an expert, just going off what Pitch says," he regretted saying the name as soon as it came out so he tried to change the topic of conversation, "..So what's fun around here? Can I see your room?"

"Why would you wanna see my room? There's nothing exciting in there," his voice trailed off when he noticed his words weren't going in. The sprite was already making his way up the stairs assuming that's where his bedroom would be.

And he was not wrong. He was greeted with a single sized bed, a nice big stone slab that his Night Fury was currently lying on and the only other thing that caught his attention was the table littered with drawings and sketches as well as the pages covering the walls. His mouth opened somewhat, clearly impressed by what he saw. There were blueprints for odd things he'd never see before, different versions of Toothless' tail, drawings of said dragon and many others. Although the largest, newest looking one caught his eye.

"These are your friend's right? They're certainly an interesting bunch," he looked back at Hiccup, who stood near his sleeping dragon and looked fairly uncomfortable at having someone he barely knew, spirit or not he was still an unfamiliar person, in _his_ room, judging _his_ work.

"They are, but how would you know?" He was a little suspicious but then just figured he was most likely passing by and saw them all chatting in the square or something.

"I actually came back to-" he stopped mid-sentence. He couldn't work up the nerve to tell Hiccup why he returned. What would the boy say? _'Oh you're the one who tried to kill my friend? Cool.'_ He knew it wouldn't be that easy. When Jack Frost arrived in Berk he was not expecting this, he wasn't complaining, he finally had a friend, at least he hoped so but trying to kill one of their friends isn't normally a good move.

"W-well no reason really," he tried his best to side step around it while praying that the human didn't catch on, "And as I was flying by I saw you all in the middle of town, my curiosity getting the better of me."

"Then you decided to follow me home?" He pointed out, sitting down on his bed to take the weight of his feet and watching the teen's face fall a little.

"I'm not a stalker! I swear," his hands held up in defence, his crooked staff resting in the bend of his right arm, "Plus I would have gotten away with it if Toothless didn't like me so much," he stuck his tongue out at the still slumbering dragon.

"Why is that? He's never reacted so positively to someone, particularly when first meeting them," he saw Jack not so subtly scratch the back of his neck as he moved to lie down on the bed.

"He wasn't so keen when we first met if that helps," Hiccup sniggered, making the spirit's face frown.

"Hey he didn't like me either and now we're best buds, he just seems to be a little apprehensive when he first meets people," Jack shifted on his feet before planting his bum on the wooden floor, morning light leaking onto his crossed legs, "Although I get the feeling there's a long story behind your meeting with him, care to tell?"

He placed his large staff on the ground beside him, preparing for story time, "Are you comfortable dragon boy?"

Said boy turned on his side, glaring at him, "Are you snowflake?" the two glowered for quite a while, seeming to have a staring contest with their disapproving gazes but soon they burst into fits of laughter at what they were doing, "You're my kind of person Mr Frost."

"And you're mine Mr Haddock," he beamed brightly, "It's nice to know there are still people out that that like having fun. Everyone I run into are too busy to have a good laugh," he immediately thought of Pitch. There wasn't a fun bone in his dark body. Sure he could make a pun or clever quip but that wasn't the same, he and the Nightmare King couldn't share in banter like this. He knew, and hoped, that he and Hiccup would become great friends.

"So, let's start back at the beginning," a warm smile gracing his lips and he began to recount the tale.

_It was just your normal, typical winter night in Berk as well as the many islands surrounding it. Jack was unsure which one he landed on, they all looked the same to him, as he was lining the trees with frost ferns and snow._

_He pasted a few dragons fishing or sleeping peacefully in the moonlight, or at least they were until he disturbed them with his cold presence. He felt his throat starting to hum an improvised tune to fill the quiet air around him._

_Jack walked leisurely through the thick forest, simply taking in the beauty until he was confronted with a large dragon, it had several rows of rotating teeth and long spiked body, it came ripping out from the earth several metres in front of him. Quickly and agilely he took cover behind a large tree, staring at the beast with wild curiosity._

_The dragon rose into the air using its wings and looking back into its tunnel anxiously. It appeared to be waiting for something. Not long after a black blur shot out of the hole, firing a blue blast of fire almost as a warning to the other creature._

_He watched the two dragons engage in what looked like a war, observing that for some reason they held a grudge with one another. Jack wanted to help by stopping the fight but it seemed senseless, they weren't going to react well to his appearance or being made to behave._

_The smaller dragon leapt at the one that dug the tunnel, biting down on his hind, and rather hard too, "Ouch.. That's gonna scar," but with the next move it made in retaliation Jack knew he had to subdue the fight. It had taken the black reptile in its tails grasp, its rows of teeth getting closer to its victims head._

_"Stop!" He yelled loudly, shooting a strong blast of ice and wind at the longer dragon, not relenting until it dropped its prey and withdrew back underground._

_"You alright there?" Jack tentatively approached the poor dragon lying almost helplessly in the snow, hoping to help in some way. His assistance wasn't appreciated as he was met with a swipe of the dragon's claws, that thankfully missed, and low rumbling growl._

"That sounds about right, huh bud?" Hiccup interjected, laughing at Toothless' stubbornness, "So what did you do?"

"I flew to the water and froze some fish for him," he smirked, "He still wasn't too sure about me but he ate the fish happily and fairly quickly too," the two snickered at the Night Fury's expense, "I did this for a few days, as the other dragon had damaged his wings slightly, and he grew to like me."

"So that must've been the Whispering Death that came to the island not too long ago," he spoke, more to Toothless, and then turned to the sprite, stifling a yawn, "They still don't get on if you were wondering."

"It'd be a miracle if they did," the two continued to chat for a little while longer but sleep soon took over Hiccup. His exciting escapades taking its toll on his sleep deprived body. Jack stayed in the hut, stroking Toothless warmly and looking more thoroughly at the other boy's room, while he waited for his wonderful green eyes to open again.

* * *

**So here it is :) sorry for to keep you waiting. You'll be happy to hear that I used my breaks at work to plan out the plot of this story! This was a hard chapter until I remembered about the Whispering Death, then the words just flew onto the screen :D hopefully the rest of the chapters will be this easy :3**

**Thank you for the great response so far guys~ I really appreciate all the good reviews and follows~ :)**


	4. Promising Friendship

**Chapter Four**  
**Promising Friendship**

Hours later Hiccup awoke, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before a loud yawn broke from his throat. Once he was ready he moved himself into a seating position, with some difficulty, and stretched out his stiff muscles. He rose to his feet soon after, not having to attach his prosthetic leg as he fell asleep with it still on, and made his way to the open window when he realised Toothless was nowhere to be found.

He was met with the sight of Jack and his dragon appearing to play tag beside the house. His lips curved into a smile, revealing his slightly crooked teeth. If he hadn't have known better he would have thought that Jack was Toothless' owner, they looked like dear old friends and it warmed his heart to know that Jack saved his dragon, if he hadn't he may never have even met Toothless.

"Hiccup! Good morning sleepy head!" The white haired spirit was waving up at him with a big smile and he was looking short of breath. A familiar black face poked his head in through the window to lick Hiccup's face and nuzzle him happily.

"Hey bud, you had breakfast yet?" He rubbed the large scaly head affectionately as he bit back another yawn.

Jack floated over to join them at the window, "Yeah, he may have over indulged but I couldn't say no to that face," he smiled kindly at the dragon, "Speaking of, there's some breakfast for you downstairs."

As Hiccup made his way down to the lower level of the house the two came in out of the freshly fallen snow, he noticed a small pile of fish that was encased in slowly thawing ice, "Thank you Jack," he smiled at the spirit, who did the same in return, glad his actions were appreciated. He brought the ice block to the fire pit where he then offered some to his generous guest, who gratefully declined and seated himself nearby.

Jack watched as the boy asked Toothless to fire a small plasma blast at the dry firewood in the pit and set about defrosting and cooking his fishy meal, "How did you guys manage without dragons before?" He chuckled as he remembered being here just years earlier when the dragons raided their village for livestock.

"Stubbornness mostly but we're all much happier after the defeat of the _Green Death_," the teen's pale face frowned as he thought.

"..That big dragon they fed?" Hiccup nodded, skewering a fish and placing it over the flames, "Do you happen to know who the _'dragon whisper'_ is? I hear a lot about him but have never stayed long enough to find out who he is."

The brunette seemed to choke on air, his freckled cheeks flushing. When he eventually regained his composure he spoke awkwardly and began paying more attention to the fish, "T-That's what some people call me.."

"No way! That's so cool!" He was gesturing wildly with excitement and Hiccup noted that the wind had picked up, blowing into the hut and bringing a definite chill into the air around them.

"Not as _cool_ as being Jack Frost," he tried his hand at changing the topic, not liking being the centre of attention.

"Oh, why thank you," he pretended to look idly at his fingernails, breathing out heavily frosted air, "I do try."

* * *

Pitch's expressionless eyes scanned the globe in front of him, the golden lights on it flickering. He was currently thinking over varies details to the plots he was devising, particularly one that was soon to see the light of day, so to speak.

He moved his hands behind his back as he began to pace, "What is it?" He sighed in a somewhat piercing tone when he noticed several Fearlings gliding close to him, immediately interrupting his thought process.

They started to communicate to their King when he stopped one mid-sentence, "Jack? Where is Jack?" The boy had been gone longer before and he never had a reason to question him so long as he returned to continue his _training _but something was different. The creatures seemed apprehensive.

"Well hurry it out before I banish you to suffer in the suns glare!" It took a few minutes for them to relay the story, with excruciating detail, to Pitch.

"So you're worried our influence is waning? That's impossible, he's hopeless!" A dark laugher rose up from his lungs and into the air around him, "As long as he is not seen by any child, he remains our puppet."

Some of the larger shadow creatures urged a small one forward, singling it out and catching Pitch's gaze almost instantly. It spoke quickly and was not surprised when its form was grasped harshly by grey hands that quickly set about squashing out its existence.

"Someone's believing in him? But how?" His thin lips began sprouting insults in fury, claiming Jack Frost to be pathetic and undeserving of a child to believe in him, at least until the plan was complete and they were victorious. Then an idea hit him.

Pitch could use this to his advantage. He could make Jack more evil than ever by simply letting the boy have everything he ever wanted.. Before ripping it out from under his frost bitten feet.

* * *

When Hiccup's stomach was filled they meandered around the village, the native showing Jack the entirety, the important bits anyway, of Berk. He even took him out to see the cove where Toothless was trapped for a time; here the two shared stories for a while, most notably how one earned their nickname and the other came into existence, due to the first's curiosity. Before long the three took to the skies where, for hours, they flew around the surrounding islands, mostly showing off the tricks they could perform and taunting each other playfully.

"Let's land! Toothless looks tired!" Jack yelled over the winds and motioned down to the island coming up beneath them.

Hiccup nodded and began leading his dragon downwards; arriving on the beach minutes later. He quickly unhooked himself and hopped out of the saddle, letting Toothless stretch out his legs and wings. The dragon lay down into a comfortable position and seemed set on having a little nap to recharge.

With a gust of icy wind Jack's feet were on the sand nearby the pair, tossing his staff over his shoulder he gave Hiccup a grin, "He seems much more relaxed."

"Doesn't take much," he moved to rest beside the reptile, Jack followed his lead but didn't sit too close, "So why don't you tell me more about your immortal life? You must be bored of hearing mine."

Jack scoffed, "Not only did you manage to train dragons when everyone else in your tribe killed them, you're the first human who has seen me since I was created and you think I would be _bored_ of your life?" He asked rhetorically, a mischievous glint in his eye, "You're stupider than I thought."

His emerald eyes widened in disbelief before he bit back with his sharp tongue, "Says the guy who woke up in a lake."

Toothless' cat like eyes opened a touch at the sound of their arguing and he gave a low, half-hearted growl, making the two realise how silly they were being at which the shared a chuckle, "S-so," Jack spoke through the laughter, trying forcing it away, "What did you wanna know about me?"

"Everything really. I've never had the honour of meeting a myth or fairy tal-," a staff was pointed in his freckled face warningly, "Not that you're a fairy tale.. But you get what I mean, right?"

He lowered his crooked staff as another laugh left him, "Yeah, just don't call me a fairy. Do I look like a fairy to you?" Hiccup pretended to ponder for a moment and insinuated that if he just had some wings he could be classed as one. A wave of his staff later Hiccup had a nice covering of frost on his clothes and hair, "I've seen fairies and I'm _not_ one of them, trust me."

"I'm sorry," he spoke with a sarcastic undertone and set about brushing of the ice, which lifted surprisingly easily, as he continued, "So what is Jack Frost's story?"

Jack skipped the Man in the Moon awaking him from his watery slumber as he had mentioned it earlier in the day when prompted, and went to how he spent his years on the planet. Going into detail about the pranks he would play on children and adults, using his magic of winter fun to encourage people of all ages to enjoy the snow and about how he'd experiment with his powers so as to learn his limits and what he was capable of.

Hiccup seemed enthralled at every spoken word, particularly about the other spirits he had encountered; which he was eager to learn more about but Jack didn't know much more than what he'd already shared because they were so uninterested in him. He was careful not to mention his alliance with Pitch, but did share a little bit about the Nightmare King.

"Does he control nightmares? Cause them?" Hiccup questioned quickly, glad to learn that things like this were possible and trying to get as much information as possible.

Jack thought for a moment, "Both really. Just being near him and his Fearlings makes you scared and feel very negative about everything. It's not fun."

"That must suck," he tried to think up more questions when he suddenly seemed to realise something, "Are these _Fearlings, _shadow like creatures?" Jack nodded, noticing that the murmur Hiccup voiced afterward was about the attack on his cousin yesterday.

"Don't you think we should head back soon?" He gestured towards the glittering ocean, "The suns starting to set."

He shrugged his small shoulders indifferently, "You ready to move bud?" The dragon only curled in tighter, pretending to be asleep, "But there's that big barrel of fish waiting for you.."

At the promise of food he was up on his legs, enthusiastically pushing the two in the direction of home.

* * *

It didn't take them long to arrive back at Berk once they departed, and almost immediately Toothless was tucking into his mountain of fish inside the chief's house.

With each passing second Jack grew more uneasy, unable to stop thinking about the sun descending, so he spoke hurriedly, "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow or another day if you're busy?" He sounded confident but his posture and fidgeting gave away his insecurity.

"I'll be free after mid-day tomorrow," his smile lifted Jack's spirits, "My dad should be home in the morning and I have to do some training at the Academy, but then we'll be all yours."

"That sounds perfect," his signature grin made an appearance, "I'll see you then _dragon whisperer_."

The two waved farewell, saying their goodbyes. Hiccup watched Jack push off from the ground, scattering leaves as he did so, and soar off into the distance. Once the white haired teen was gone he joined Toothless inside by the newly lit fire, to which he added more wood before settling in front of the flames.

His mind wandered back to the day's events. It was one of the most enjoyable day's Hiccup had experienced in a long time. The two had laughed a lot when they exchanged insults and sarcastic retorts, and both seemed to be in awe with the other's world. But Hiccup couldn't stop a nagging thought that kept making itself known.

It was telling him that Jack was hiding something from him. This was being based on the way he would hush up certain things and a sense of familiarity; nonetheless Hiccup did his best to shrug it off, reasoning that he hadn't known the spirit for more than one day.

The Viking went about his business, preparing a small snack and getting ready to turn in for the night, all the while unaware of the shadows that moved freely around the hut, watching his every move, almost as if they were studying him. If Toothless hadn't been so exhausted from flying all day he would mustered a growl instead of sleeping heavily in his bed.

* * *

**Ooh we're getting to some plot it would seem ;) I hope you guys are still enjoying it and it makes sense… the more I re-read I can't help but think I'm getting everything wrong :/**

**Again I thank you so much for the follows, reviews and faves, seriously, 24 follows in a week and a half. Seems like I've jumped on the HiJack bandwagon at the right time ;)**

**Also, here is an important note or two: I shall be moving house one week from tomorrow, so I shall be packing and unpacking an awful lot, and I have a convention to attend at the end of the month, which I still need to finish my cosplays for, so while I will try my best to update (it's one of my top priorities oddly), I am a busy little bee. I will try to update at least once a week if that's alright :)**


	5. Nightmares

**Chapter Five**  
**Nightmares**

Stoick the Vast and his crew arrived home from his business sooner than both he and his son expected. He'd had to leave because he was told that the Berserkers were planning on attacking them however Oswald had spoken sense to his son, the new chief, by the time Stoick reached their tribe. Dagur the Deranged seemed down trodden that there wouldn't be a war, but he treated them to a feast in their honour; he was mainly forced to do so by his father to reinforce the treaty the two chiefs had signed not long before. They appreciated it and had a good time but thought it best to leave as soon as possible considering how unpredictable Dagur was.

They were only gone a matter of days, setting foot back on home soil just as the sun was dawning. Stoick stepped through his huts threshold loudly, after saying a quick hello to Thornado in the stable, and threw his bag down beside the door, "Morning Hiccup!"

He smiled lightly when he heard a groan and a muffled, "Hey." He then set about making some breakfast for both him and his son.

Once Hiccup was up and dressed his father caught him up on his latest journey as they ate the hearty meal. Soon after the Chief left to get his daily duties done and make sure the village was still running smoothly.

The boy ran his left hand through his brown locks and called up to his friend, Toothless. He fed the dragon before they made their way to the Academy to start training. He couldn't stop thinking about seeing Jack again this afternoon; he really enjoyed the spirit's company, he was so much fun to be around. Hiccup couldn't remember feeling this attached to anyone else so quickly and thought it somewhat ironic that one of his greatest new friends happened to be invisible.

* * *

His wonderful sapphire eyes couldn't stop twinkling with happiness and the smile on his lips wouldn't fade. Jack was flying over the British Isles and landed down just near Scotland, bringing the frost with him in waves.

The snow landed around him in thick layers as he waved his staff, using the wind to blow the ice in the right direction. He was too preoccupied with his duties to notice that his shadow was changing shape behind him.

"Hello Jack," said teen's eyes widened and his pupils dilated in panic.

"H-hey Pitch, what brings you here?" He shifted nervously on his feet as he turned to face the taller man in the pale moonlight.

"Just checking in on you," his forehead creased, he seemed to be pulling a frown. But then his golden eyes widened ever so slightly as the winter sprites gaze moved to his feet, fearlings emerging from thin air.

"Well I'm doing fine as you can see," the two locked eyes for a moment, "Was there anything else?"

His slender arms moved behind his back, "Yes, I have almost come up with the perfect plan so be prepared."

Jack nodded; he's white hair moving in the wind that was starting to pick up, "Of course."

"Then I shall see you soon," Pitch faded back to where he came from, and once completely gone, the boy breathed a relived breath.

* * *

"How interesting," the Nightmare King smirked, "The boy has a new fear. You didn't tell me about this," he spoke to his lackeys in an amused tone, "This Hiccup boy gives me an idea."

The fearlings moved around him anxiously, "Although I'll have to do my own dirty work this time seeing as I can no longer use you to control him."

* * *

"Frozen fish?" Astrid spoke in astonishment, "On your doorstep?"

Snotlout nodded, "I know it's hard to believe babe but its true, Hookfang ate them all up once he defrosted them."

"Do you believe this Hiccup? It's so ridiculous," the blond Viking turned to the boy who seemed to be snapped out of some thought process, "Were you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," he replied dumbly, adjusting Toothless' saddle absentmindedly.

The group continued to dispute over the issue, most of them not believing Snotlout, as they left the arena to return home or get in some flying practice. But the burly Viking remained stubborn, loudly declaring that he doesn't lie.

Hiccup let his emerald eyes roll, muttering his words, "He's always full of wild notions."

"He sounds like the type," a playful voice reached his slightly pokey out ears and his freckled cheeks moved as he smiled.

"He can be," Hiccup turned his stare to the white haired teen and greeted him with a small nod.

"Hey dragon boy," he smiled impishly, "Good day?"

"It's about to get better," he flinched a little, a blush lining his cheeks, "...I.. er mean.. I just thought we could see some wild dragons or something?"

"And then we go ice skating?" The pale boy grinned and jumped around excitedly.

"But don't you have an unfair advantage?" Hiccup pulled a frown but his green eyes were alight with liveliness, happy to be in the spirit's presence.

"Of course not," he winked mischievously and rested his feet firmly on the ground once more, "Just because I'm the Jack Frost doesn't mean I'll be better."

The Viking lifted a thick brow and gave a distrustful look.

"I'll be better because I've have decades to practice," he smiled widely and kicked the dirt beneath his toes.

Hiccup rolled his eyes again and smiled, "I might sit it out," he gestured to his leg when Jack's face fell, "I'm not very stable at the best of times."

"Ah.." the winter being looked towards his bare feet, clearly embarrassed for making the suggestion but he was eager to share in this activity with his new friend so he began thinking, "..I could use the wind to keep you upright.. That's if you wanted to give it a go? And I guarantee that you'll have fun."

The tone of his voice turned almost sickly sweet and he had begun moving hands in an odd manner, creating snow out of thin air. Moments later he blew lightly on the ball he formed before letting it collide with Hiccup's freckled face.

All the boy wanted to do was frown unhappily and bite a snarky comment in the immortal's direction but was too overwhelmed with wonder and winter fun to be sarcastic. He couldn't stop grinning and practically dragged the floating spirit out of the arena. Toothless swished his large tail behind him as he stalked after them.

* * *

"How's the boy doing?" Pitch's dark voice echoed in the hall he was walking down, "So their _friendship_ has done nothing but grow stronger this past week?"

Fearlings glided freely around their master, informing him of the latest news and trying to avoid angering him, "That would explain why we haven't seen him, he's moving out of his dark thoughts. He thinks he'll be able to just forget me. Treat me like a bad dream."

He yellow teeth were bared as his lips twitched with a smirk, "But let's see how he feels when that Viking learns of his past with me. Learn of what he's done and is capable of."

"I shall pay him a visit tonight, when Jack leaves his side," he arrived to the largest room in his Venetian lair where there were many bridges, some leading to dead ends, and cages hung ominously from the ceiling. Pitch then gave his Fearlings their order, "And you shall visit Jack."

* * *

Jack was perched on the crook of his staff, watching Hiccup and his friends go about their dragon training. He'd attended all the sessions this week; out of curiosity he told himself, but he did enjoy learning all the fascinating facts about the creatures. It also gave him a chance to learn more about Hiccup and the people he surrounded himself with.

So far he'd learnt a great deal about his friends; Jack was amazed at how smart and un-Viking-like Fishlegs was; he was the complete opposite to Snotlout, he still didn't believe that he was related to Hiccup. He did still felt bad for what he'd nearly done but the boy had a thick skull and didn't appear to be bothered by it, he shrugged his shoulders and that was that it seemed. He loved watching Ruffnut and Tuffnut, every time they started an argument or made a cynical comment he couldn't help but laugh, they were undoubtedly his favourites after Hiccup of course. And lastly Astrid; he really admired her, she was easily the strongest and smartest fighting wise, she could definitely handle herself. They were a fine group of friends Hiccup had chosen.

Although now every training session ended the same way since its latest addition. It would start to snow. Quite heavily actually. Except for Hiccup the other's thought nothing of it and said their goodbyes, returning home with their dragons, whereas brown hair would ruffle the snow off and emerald eyes would roll.

"Again? Really Jack? You could just ask me to end it," he dusted his clothes somewhat while the snow continued to fall in the twilight.

"But where's the fun in that?" The sprite jumped down from the tip of his staff, grasping it once he was on solid ground, ice forming under his feet.

Hiccup chuckled, supressing a yawn, "Would you might if I got an early night? You're exhausting."

"I should take offense to that," the older teen teased, a glint in his icy eyes, "But I'll choose to take it as a compliment."

"Go ahead," the skinny boy pushed the other's shoulder lightly with his as he moved past, heading out of the stadium, "If it makes you feel better."

His mouth fell agape as he turned towards Toothless, who had begun to follow his friend, "Did you hear that? He's horrible to me. I'm an immortal being with great power and you mock me so?"

"Why yes good Jokul Frosti, it's rather entertaining," Toothless knew were this was going and decided to leave for home ahead of Hiccup, he was tired from the training and he had grown bored of the two's fake squabbling. He was glad that the two got along so well, too well in fact but they seemed to enjoy their friendship.

* * *

Later that night, once Jack had let Hiccup return home, he occupied himself with drawing until he started yawning frequently so he prepared to retire for the night. He had just settled into his bed and gotten comfortable when an overwhelming sense of dread seeped into every fibre of his being. His worried eyes searched the room however he didn't find anything. He tried his best to shake the feeling off and closed his eyes but it didn't help.

Pitch stared down at the boy, watching him fidget considerably, "Sweet dreams friend of Jack."

The Nightmare King started filling Hiccup's head with gruesome images, and showing him his twisted versions on past events, doing his best to make Jack a villain in his mind. And it seemed to be working as he noticed sweat matting his brown fringe and he kept murmuring, "No" over and over.

It wasn't long before Hiccup sat bolt upright, panting heavily and speaking nonsense to himself, "I knew Jack seemed familiar…" he tried to calm his nerves by walking over to Toothless' stirring form and petting his scales, "But I didn't think he would be that dark figure on the beach. The one that tried to kill Snotlout."

His brain was running a mile a minute, swimming with questions. Would he have actually killed his cousin if he didn't get there in time? Was Jack the one that left the fish as an apology? Was Hiccup next on his list? And if it was him on that beach, why was he a shadow? Why could he see Jack so clearly now?

His life was about to become that bit more complicated.

* * *

**So much for once a week, huh? XD I'm so sorry for the long delay :/ I thought it would be out much sooner than this but moving was more hectic that I thought it would be and I had SO much to do for my cosplays before the convention (which was last weekend). I did however get some done, not much but a little bit, when I wasn't doing everything else D: Anyway, hope it was worth the wait and I will update more frequently now, promise ;) and I hope these still make sense XD**

**Thank you for continuing to review and follow me :D seriously.. I never thought I would have this many followers so quickly :o you're all awesome~!**


End file.
